


The first Risen: On the Run

by ElNeto



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElNeto/pseuds/ElNeto
Summary: How will our first guardian survive the hunger and desperation of surviving.





	The first Risen: On the Run

If you want to rest you can head to the tower, if you want to grab lunch you can hit the ramen store in the bazaar. If your ship is broken give Amanda a visit and she’ll get it fixed for you. The tower is our one-stop shop for everything, for better or for worse. I'm sure you know how hard it affected us when the Red war left us to run, run like headless chickens, afraid, weak and alone. It’s places we can call home that fuel us. A place to meet the people we protect, a place to know why we fight, a place to feel proud of our service. Sometimes, though, you have to fight to build that place, as I found when we -the kid and I- ran away from the ruined city. There was nothing but rubble, ruin and death for miles on end, respite was only found in a few scattered caves or the odd cabin here and there. To our fortune, the pyramids had departed, and we could now take in all the fruit of the darkness’ labour. We saw nothing, you would expect for there to be remains, collapsed trees, corpses, craters, anything, but there was nothing. The darkness had been so efficient in their bidding that it left no trace of its work, they sucked the life out of the planet, left only buildings and rock. Whatever it couldn’t harvest was deemed worthy to leave behind. We felt a creeping desperation, anxiety, fear. Then, my ghost hummed to life, after whispering the words of my duty it collapsed as the darkness seemed to overwhelm it, but now that it was gone the travellers light flowed through it once more. That's when inside a cave located in the middle of nowhere, where the seed of hope was planted in me, in the kid, in the future, but it was also where I realised how much we had lost. My ghost told me about the traveler, about its gifts given not only to me, but others deemed worthy to wield it, about humanity's golden age and sprawling civilization. It taught me about my light, how to use it properly, and its purpose. It was then when a rumbling stomach interrupted the clandestine school of light my ghost had set up, we hadn’t eaten in 5 days now, and it showed. When the Drifter begged his ghost to let him die after starving so many times, well he had good reason to. Food was scarce, if not none existen. Almost all life on earth was gone, and we would be too if we didn’t find something to eat. At least the poor kid would be in trouble, as my ghost explained to me that he can resurrect me if I happen to die .Tha’ts when a grim idea dawned on me, we could eat myself. My ghost warned me that such a thing could be too dangerous, if it was decisive then it would be unlikely that it could find a timeline in which I didn’t sacrifice myself for food. The option was there but we opted on hunting for anything that might provide the slightest of sustenance. I sure was glad we did, the thought of eating myself was just too repulsive only in delirium might I actually decide to go ahead with it. Alas we set out of the cave, handcrafted blades and a gun with three bullets in hand. It was suggested by the kid to go back to the city and raid whatever rations we could find. It was a 2 day trip, risky but better than never coming back. We looted shops, military stations and homes, yet we found nothing. Not a piece of hard-tac, MREs, preserved food, none. 

I was ready to accept my fate, when we heard him. Another person just around the corner, and his ghost. He had a crate filled with food, he raided the stores before us. We met on the crossroad. Not a word was spoken.. He gazed all over us, inspecting us. He noticed first the kid, then my ghost. He locked eyes with me. We started. His face went from afraid and concerned to welcoming. Without breaking the silence he signaled us to follow him, So we did. and we found ourselves going into the sewer system. Passing tunnel and tunnel until we found a service room. A warm light hung from the ceiling while machines still purred. In the middle of it were half a dozen survivors. Blankets covering their bodies and a blank stare filled their faces. No words were spoken, only sighs of relief. He let the kid in but took me aside. He finally spoke; “You and I, we are not so different. We both protect people, yes?” I nodded in approval, I had protected that kid, but the others, they… they were gone now. “Good, I need a hand, you have a ghost, a duty to uphold. You will help me, yes?” I peeked into the room, and saw how happy the kid was munching on some bars he had collected. Remembered how powerless everyone was when the monsters attacked, how I froze in place. And I finally said; “I shall give it my life”.


End file.
